My Sgt Pony
by strawhatqueen2012
Summary: I haven't really watched that many episodes of MLP, so there may be a few things I'm forgetting...But whatever...can't be perfect everytime...


**My SGT. Pony: Invasion is Magic  
Chapter 1  
"Welcome to Equestria! De Arimasu!"**

Keroro was having enough of Giroro constantly telling him to come up with an invasion plan. He just wanted to get away from it all, the pestering, the pressure of HQ that was on his head, the fear of Natsumi. He wanted to get rid of it all! And who would be the only one to help him with that?

"Ku ku…Is there any specific place you want to go?" Sergeant Major Kululu had asked.

"I don't care!" the Sergeant said, "As long as it's as far away from Pekopon as possible!"

"Very well…" Kululu said leading his superior to a new machine, "Just step inside and you'll be transported to another place and time."

Keroro looked carefully at the machine, being a little worried knowing the end results of almost all of Kululu's previous inventions.

"Okay…" Keroro said, "What's the catch?"

"I'll need some funding to fix up the copy robot of you…." Kululu said holding his hand out.

Keroro sighed, gave the mad scientist his allowance for the week, and entered the machine.

"Just remember…" Kululu said, "If anything bad happens to you while you're gone, you were the one who didn't specify where you wanted to go."

After pressing a number of buttons, the machine started to hum as the walls around Keroro started to glow. About a half hour later, Keroro found himself falling into a small lake.

"KULULU YOU JERK!" Keroro had shouted before splashing down in a belly flop.

After managing his way to the surface and clutching his stomach, Keroro looked up to see where he was.

"Well this doesn't seem so bad," Keroro said to himself, "The air is clean, there are birds chirping, there's a rainbow-maned horse flying above m-wait what?"

Keroro rubbed his eyes to see if he was really seeing what he saw before. Sure enough, he wasn't mistaken as he saw a blue colored pony, with a rainbow mane and wings flying around him.

"Kululu where the hell did you drop me?" Keroro said to himself.

"Hey!" A voice said behind him, causing him to jump.

He turned to see the same pony hovering a few feet above him. He was scared to see her so close to him, but his fear was soon erased with amazement as she started to talk to him.

"Are you okay? It takes guts to do a belly flop from that high above water!" She said.

"Uh…I'm fine…" Keroro said looking around nervously, "Hey…can you tell me where I am?"

"You're just a few yards short of Ponyville." The blue Pegasus said, "My name's Rainbow Dash! Who are you?"

_Out of all the questions she could ask me, _Keroro thought, _THAT'S the first one that comes to her head?_

"Um…I'm Sergeant Keroro…" the Sergeant replied, "I'm the leader of the Kero Platoon from Planet Keron…"

"Never heard of it…" Dash replied.

_Of course she wouldn't know…_Keroro said in his mind, _Besides…I don't even know where the hell this Ponyville is located._

"What the heck are you?" Dash asked as she flew around him, "You look like some sort of frog monster from the Everfree Forest."

"Well…Technically I am a frog…" Keroro explained, "But I don't come from…whatever this world is called."

"Equestria…" Dash exclaimed.

_Wait…Ponyville, Equestria? I think I know what to expect out of this world._ Keroro said to himself.

"Right…" He said out loud, "So…is there anywhere for me to stay until I find a way to get back home?"

Dash landed and thought for a while, pacing the ground for a while before coming up with an idea.

"Why don't I take you to my friends' houses?" she asked, "I'm sure one of them would be willing to take you in."

"That's good!" Keroro said, "Um…You don't mind if I ride on your back do you? I'm still recovering from that extreme belly flop."

"Sure! Hope on!" Dash said lowering her wing to allow Keroro to climb on.

After flying around the town, Rainbow Dash landed in front of a large tree in the middle of the town.

"This is Twilight's place," Dash said allowing Keroro to jump off, "She doesn't really do much, most of it is just reading books and studying, with the occasional letter to the Princess…"

"This world has a Princess?" Keroro asked.

"Three that I know of…And just happen to know personally" Dash said boasting, "There's Princess Celestia, the one who's in charge and brings the sun during the day, her sister Luna, the one who brings the moon at night, and Princess Cadence who just got married to Twilight's brother."

Keroro didn't really understand how there were multiple members of royalty who ruled at the exact same time, but soon the thought quickly passed as Dash knocked on the door. Soon the door opened as a purple unicorn with straight hair opened the door, who Keroro assumed to be Twilight.

"Oh Good Afternoon Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Twilight! I wanted to ask you a favor." Dash said.

"Sure what is it?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash soon stepped aside to reveal Keroro looking towards the unicorn.

"This is Sergeant Keroro," Dash said, "He just appeared outside of Ponyville a few minutes ago, now he's trying to find a way home."

"Oh!" Twilight said as her eyes widened, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Keroro! My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'll do everything I can to help you find your way home."

For a while, Keroro and Twilight had a few nice conversations, until Twilight went a little too far and wanted to conduct a few "experiments" on Keroro involving her magic. That and Keroro had soon met Twilight's dragon assistant named Spike, and Keroro had a somewhat horrible experience with dragons.

"So who's next on your friend list?" Keroro asked as he and Dash were flying above Ponyville.

"Well…We could try Pinkie's place…" Dash suggested.

Keroro decided to take the shortest route and just go to where Pinkie was. Soon Rainbow Dash landed in front of a sweets shop that was called "Sugar Cube Corner", a store where Keroro knew that Tamama would spend most of his time. After entering, Dash called out to her friend.

"Pinkie!" She shouted, "Pinkie Pie where are you! I have someone I'd like you to meet!"

Almost immediately and out of nowhere, a pink horse that had neither a horn nor wings and a poofy mane appeared in front of them.

"Really!" She said soon jumping around, "Where are they! Can I see! Pretty pleeeeeease!"

"Uh….Are you okay miss?" Keroro asked.

The earth pony soon looked to the Sergeant and soon exploded into energy.

"Whoa! You look so cute!" She said squishing his cheeks together, "What's your name little guy?"

"That's Sergeant Keroro…" Dash said, "He's trying to find his way home since he came here for some strange reason."

"Wow! A Sergeant!" the pink pony said soon saluting and speaking as if she was in the military herself. "Well then with your permission I will do every in my power to assure your safe return to home! Private Pinkie Pie is at your service sir!"

"Uh….Thank you….Private…Pinkie" Keroro said finding it a little weird saying that, "But I don't think I'll need much for now…at ease soldier…"

"SIR YES SIR!" Pinkie shouted marching away.

"Quick, while she's distracted…" Keroro whispered to Dash almost racing out the door.

Rolling her eyes, Rainbow let the Sergeant climb back on as they headed for Rarity's boutique.

"Rarity might like having you around her house…" Dash said, "You could help look after her sister Sweetie Bell while she's visiting, and you could model for her…who knows…maybe she's have a little outfit for you…"

"Um…what is her personality exactly?" Keroro asked, "If she's anything like the last two ponies you took me to, then I don't think I want to meet her…"

Rainbow Dash then stopped as she started panicking a little.

"Oh…she's…." she stuttered, "Not that bad…"

Keroro sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Fine…Let's go…" He finally said.

The two hadn't been in the boutique for more than ten minutes before Keroro wanted out. He felt like he was being turned into a girl, (even though he often dressed like one) as Rarity was draping him with different fabrics.

"Okay…So far, I don't think I can last a night with any of these friends of yours…" Keroro said.

"Well we still have Applejack and Fluttershy." Dash said.

"There's another thing about this world I don't understand…" Keroro said.

"What don't you understand?" Dash asked.

"Your naming system…" Keroro explained, "I mean…Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy…What kind of names are those?"

"What kind of names are Natsumi and Fuyuki?" Dash smartly replied.

"….Touché…" Keroro said.

"Well don't worry…Applejack's farm isn't too far away…" Dash said speeding up.

"Wait…Farm?" Keroro said.

Rainbow suddenly stopped as she looked to him and spoke to him with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Is something wrong with that?" She asked.

"Well…If you really must know…" Keroro said turning and laying against Dash's back and neck, "Before I got here, I was forced to do work with little to no pay at all."

Dash sighed in aggravation, there seemed to be no reasoning with this….whatever he was.

"Fine…Then we'll go to Fluttershy's instead!" She said.

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart…" Keroro said.

"Don't call me that…" Dash calmly demanded.

Soon the two arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. As she opened the door, Keroro noticed that she had wings just like Rainbow Dash. He also felt a little relaxed seeing all the other animals that were surrounding them. Though most were hiding, no doubt afraid of Keroro since they didn't know what he was.

"Oh…Hello Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said, "What brings you here?"

"I made a new friend and he needs some place to stay until he can find his way to his real home…" Dash explained kicking Keroro a little.

"Ow! You don't have to be so rough…" Keroro said soon turning to Fluttershy and clearing his throat, "My name is Sergeant Keroro…it's nice to meet you Miss Fluttershy."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said backing away a little, "I've never seen a creature like you before…are you a special kind of frog?"

"In a way…" Keroro said.

It was this answer that soon sparked the conversation that went on for the rest of the night. However, as Keroro settled in for bed, he started to feel a little homesick as he started to think of what his platoon and Pekoponian friends were doing during his absence.


End file.
